Fae-bysitting
by bitchdoilooklikeawizard
Summary: Dyson babysits the Valkubaby. [This can be found in the Valkubaby Story Collection.]


Bo finally broke down and decided to call Kenzi after being eaten from the inside out from worry.

"Hey, Bo-Bo!" Kenzi exclaimed. "What's up?"

"I need to ask you a favor..." Bo explained slowly.

"Uh-oh. Does Bo-Bo need a pick-me-up? Dude, I really don't want to help you with that..."

"No, I don't want your chi-"

"Oh good. I didn't think so. But if you want to kiss me, that's still a no-no. Besides, we've already kissed twice. I really don't see why you'd need a third time. I mean, are my lips seriously that-"

"Kenzi," Bo interrupted. "It's nothing touchy-touchy, okay? Don't worry..."

"Oh, right... You have..." Kenzi scrunched her face up before continuing. "_Tamsin_ for that. So what's this favor?"

"Check on Dyson for me? Please?"

"Dyson? Why? I don't think he'd appreciate that... Besides, how do you know he won't like, drop-kick me for that? Are you seriously willing to risk that damage to this adorable face? Wow, the Fae _has _changed you... To think you aren't even concerned about the current arrangement of your bestie's face and how it _could _be rearranged if she pisses off Wolfman."

"No, I just... He's babysitting for us and I don't really... want him teaching Aoife certain things," Bo told her. _Like howling..._ Bo thought. "Please?"

"Okay, fine... But I'm warning you... If he hurts me, it'll be on _your _head-but what if it isn't? What if it's _my _head? Like, mounted on _his _wall?"

"Kenzi..."

"I know, I know. I'm only kidding. Okay, Bo-Bo. No worries. Kenzi's got ya covered. Operation: Watch the Wolf has commenced."

Bo thanked her and hung up.

Bo was about half a block away from home when Kenzi called.

"What's up Kenz?"

"Operation: Watch the Wolf has taken flight. This is Agent Kenzi speaking."

Bo rolled her eyes at her friend's humor and waited.

"Danger, danger! Subject who goes by the name of Tamsin has spotted the Kenz-meister... Ooh! Subject is making her way toward me and she does _not _look happy-"

Bo could hear Tamsin in the background, talking to Kenzi and was surprised that Tamsin was home so early.

"Kenzi, _what _are you doing outside the window?" Tamsin demanded to know.

"Aha... Nothing..." Kenzi replied shyly.

"Who are you talking to?" Tamsin grabbed for Kenzi's phone, but Kenzi had managed to dodge it. Bo could hear the air whooshing though the phone at Kenzi's sudden movement.

"I was... window-watching!" Kenzi quickly exclaimed, finally coming up with an answer to Tamsin's first question and not wanting to give Bo up.

"_Window-watching?_" Tamsin repeated flatly. Bo could picture Tamsin's visage, green eyes squinting, one eyebrow raised and staring interrogatively at Kenzi.

"It's the new thing... It's like window-shopping and whale-watching all at the same time! Except more windows and... less... whale."

"Oh yeah? And what's the benefit?" Tamsin challenged.

"Seeing the difference between Windex and the leading brand of window cleaner?" Kenzi answered with a timid smile. The line disconnected abruptly and Bo quickened her pace, cursing at herself.

Bo practically burst into the house when Tamsin whirled around and put one finger to her lips, signalling for Bo to be quiet.

"Tamsin, what are you-"

"What part of-" Tamsin made the 'be quiet' gesture again. "-do you not understand? Kenzi is sleeping!"

"Kenzi?" Bo's eyes squinted out of confusion.

"No," Tamsin retorted. "Sarcasm, babe."

"Right... So where _is _Kenzi anyway?"

"Aha, so you're the one who sent her. Figures."

"You knew she was sent here?"

"Of course. I freak her out. There's no way she'd come here for no reason voluntarily. Unless-"

"Don't even say it," Bo warned.

"-she wanted to, uh, _collect my fine wallet,_" Tamsin finished with a smirk.

Bo sighed and asked, "Where's Aoife?"

"With Dyson," Tamsin replied simply.

"With _Dyson!?_" Bo exclaimed in disbelief. "_Why, _Tamsin? _Why?_"

"Relax, Bo. They're just in the other room. How much damage can they do?"

"Don't you remember the last time we left Aoife with Dyson? And now look-our baby girl howls!" Bo exclaimed. "She _howls_, Tamsin!"

"Oh come on, Bo... She can do so much more than that," Tamsin replied with a smirk. "Like, she can also scratch her ear with her foot-"

"_WHAT!?_" Bo shouted.

"I'm kidding! C'mon, Succulette. She can't be too corrupted yet. She's only been with him for about ten minutes. Let's go," Tamsin grabbed Bo's hand and led her into the living room where Aoife sat on Dyson's lap.

"Hi, guys!" Dyson greeted the women with a smile. "Aoife's doing great."

"I can see that..." Tamsin replied with a neutral tone. She leaned against the molding with her arms crossed and looked at Aoife. "So what'd you teach her this time? Heel? Sit? Roll over?"

"Tamsin!" Bo scolded the Valkyrie.

"What? I'm just asking!" Tamsin retorted defensively.

"No, I wouldn't teach her that," Dyson answered seriously. "It's mean."

"How's it mean?" Bo inquired curiously.

"Well, how would you like to have to sit on command? Or be told when you could walk? Hell-"

Bo cleared her throat and shot Dyson a look for the swear.

"Heck," he corrected himself. "You can't even be told to choose a side, never mind be told when you should sit, walk, or roll over!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Bo saw Tamsin smirk and stifle a laugh.

"Oh hush," Bo commanded.

"But watch this," Dyson declared as he put Aoife on the floor. She stood on her two feet, waiting for him to say something. "Do the thing I showed you."

Aoife then proceeded to get on all fours and started running like a wolf. Tamsin's jade-like eyes widened and Bo slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Impressive, right?" Dyson asked proudly. Neither of the women could formulate an answer as they watched their little girl continue to run on all fours. Bo sighed and her mand moved from her mouth to pinch the bridge of her nose and shook her head with her eyes closed. Dyson's excited blue eyes moved to Tamsin, whose arms remained crossed as she stared blankly at the opposite wall with her jaw clenched. She blinked slowly and took deep breaths that echoed in the shapeshifter's ears.

"Guys... say something," Dyson urged. "It's great, right? Right?"

"Dyson..." Tamsin's voice had taken a low and dangerous tone. "Aoife just started walking. On _two _feet. _Why _would you teach her... to run... on _four!?_"

"It's much more... efficient," Dyson responded sincerely, not picking up on Tamsin's annoyance. Tamsin opened her mouth to speak again, but stopped herself as she realized that Aoife was not only running around on all fours, but that she was also growling.

"You taught her how to _growl_ too?" Tamsin asked through gritted teeth and put a hand on her forehead.

"Geez, if I wanted a wolf-child, I would've just had a kid with you," Bo commented flatly. Tamsin's head snapped up at Bo's remark and she looked at the Succubus out of the corner of her eyes. Bo looked into Tamsin's eyes and quickly added, "I'm kidding."

Tamsin rolled her eyes in response.

"Oh, Tamsin... You _must _know I'm kidding!" Bo reassured her.

"You need to fix this," Bo spat.

"Oh... Okay... Well, uh, what do you want me to do? I didn't mean to offend you-"

"Not you, Bo. You're fine. I meant _that,_" Tamsin gestured to Aoife, who was still growling and running.

"Well... You gotta admit that it's kind of cute..." Bo confessed.

"Not you too..." Tamsin whined as her eyes followed the circles Aoife made.

"Oh YEAH!" Dyson roared. He raised his hand up to Bo and exclaimed, "High-five!"

Bo rejected the high-five and watched Tamsin's expressions out of the corner of her eye. Tamsin's slight scowl had softened and her pursed lips seemed to contain a smile.

"Well, now that you two are here..." Dyson broke the silence as he got up from the couch. "I guess I'll let myself out."

"Thanks for babysitting," Bo called after him. She followed him to the door. "You sure you don't want to stick around for a bit?"

"Nah," Dyson replied with a smile. "Besides, if I do, Tamsin will never admit how cute that is. Just tell me when she does, okay?"

"Mmm... Okay," Bo agreed. "See ya."

Bo made her way back to where Tamsin had been standing when she'd left, but Tamsin no longer stood in that spot. Bo quietly peeked around the corner to see Tamsin running on all fours and softly tackling Aoife.

"Grr, I got you!" Tamsin playfully growled into Aoife's ear. Bo smiled to herself and pulled herself back from the wall instead of going to join them. Tamsin rarely let herself have fun and Bo decided not to disturb her.

_[End.]_


End file.
